prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Mahone/Kills
This people were directly killed by Alexander Mahone. List Kills |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Number | Episode | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Oscar Shales |1 |None |Mahone cornered and shot Shales in the neck. Even though he was asigned to capture him, he couldn't resist the urge to kill him after all the effort he put into pursuing him and the woman Shales raped and killed. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |David Apolskis | | |Tweener was killed by Mahone, after Tweener lied to Mahone where the other Fox River Eight were and sending him on a goose chase. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Aldo Burrows | | |Mahone shot Aldo clean through the kidney. Aldo was trying to kill Mahone as well. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Agent Blondie | | |Agent Blondie attacked Mahone's son, Cameron, because of this Mahone killed him. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unnamed Company worker (III) |Sona | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unnamed Company worker (IV) |Sona | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |World | | |During an Orientacion with Michael, World broke a rule by drawing a knife, in turn Mahone broke a rule by intervening the fight and snapping Worlds neck resulting in his death. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unidentified Sona Inmate (II) |Dirt Nap | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Wyatt Mathewson |Greatness Achieved | |Wyatt was drowned to death by Mahone to avenge his son Cameron who was killed by Wyatt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Scott Carruth | | |Carruth was killed by Mahone after Gretchen lied to them. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Petre | | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Vincent Sandinsky's bodyguard (I) | | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Vincent Sandinsky's bodyguard (II) | | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Vincent Sandinsky's bodyguard (III) | | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Christina Scofield's bodyguard (II) | | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Downey |Killing Your Number |16 |Downey was killed by Mahone, while using a nano-bomb. However this nano-bomb was made by Michael, but Mahone brought it. This count as their kill. |} Unknown |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Number | Episode | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Coyote |1 |Disconnect |Mahone was seen with Coyote and did some rarely things when he was with him. He could kill him off-screen. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Andrew Tyge |2 |Photo Finish |Mahone could kill Tyge off-screen, just like Coyote. Michael did find a knife, which could have killed Tyge by Mahone. |} Appearances Trivia *Mahone killed 2 characters off-screen: Oscar Shales and Agent Blondie. **Both dead bodies were seen. *The Season 3 premiere is the only premiere where Mahone kills a person. *Prison Break: The Final Break is the only special episode of season 4, where Mahone doesn't kill no one since his introducing. *Mahone killed the most people on-screen with 14. *Mahone killed 7 people who worked for the Company. *Mahone killed people in the season 2 finale and season 4 finale. *Mahone has killed 2 members who were in Sona: World and Unidentified Sona Inmate (II). **Bagwell killed also 2 members who were in Sona: Lechero and Juan Nieves. *Mahone hasn't killed any female. *Mahone is the only character, who really killed a member of the Fox River Eight. Abruzzi was killed by FBI members, Haywire taked suicide and Michael was sacrificing himself. *Mahone killed both a a Fox River Inmate and 2 Sona inmates. However, Mahone was never interacted in Fox River, since Bellick and T-Bag both were. *Mahone has killed 16 characters, second to Theodore Bagwell, who is first with 18. **As Mahone mentioned in Five the Hard Way, he killed more people before season 1. It's unknown how many, but he killed more people then T-Bag actually. See also *Main cast kill count *Deaths on Prison Break Category:Alexander Mahone Category:Killed by Alexander Mahone